Embarrasing Spencer
by JazzM137
Summary: Spencer manages to drop himself in it with funny results


Boyd sat deep in thought, trying to piece together the evidence into something all together a bit more manageable when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said breaking his gaze from the ceiling. As the door was pushed open he saw his favourite person. It was Grace, before even talking to Boyd she whisked around the office, shutting all the blinds and closing the door. "Someone has something to do that they don't want the team to see," stated Boyd as he wondered what he was going to be in for.

"Well I don't know if you'd want to let the team find out this way, but if you want I can invite them in," said Grace her eyes twinkling with mischievous intentions.

"Well let me find out what you plan on doing before I decide whether to have a repeat performance for the team." Grace crossed the room to where Boyd was sitting. Bending down Grace kissed him long and hard,

"Well I don't think I'd want to show the team that…" said Boyd standing up and putting his hands on Grace's waist. Grace's hands found their way to Boyd's neck and soon enough they were both kissing again. They were so involved with their kiss they didn't hear the knock on the door and were only roused from their embrace when Spence poked his head in the door,

"We're just…" Spencer was lost for words, Boyd and Grace looked like two startled deer, "Sorry sir, I had no idea sir…"

"That was why the bastard blinds were shut Spence!" Boyd's embarrassment was manifesting itself in Boyd's own brand of menacing anger

"As I said, sorry sir." Seeing no easy way out of the situation Spence just shut the door and backed away quickly.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Spencer was mortified; he couldn't believe he had walked in on Boyd and Grace. Preparing for the onslaught of yelling that was sure to ensue Spencer went and sat down at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I thought we were going for lunch." Said Stella looking at Spence and his strange behaviour,

"Yeah I'm really hungry," Eve added

"I seem to have lost all appetite,"

"What's the matter?" Eve was genuinely worried, losing your appetite was always a big thing for Spencer.

"Well you know I went to tell Boyd we were going" he paused "well when I stuck my head round the door Boyd and Grace were you know…kissing…" Stella laughed

"Didn't you realise?"

"Nope, nothing."

"For a detective you are pretty dumb" teased Eve. "We've known for months!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Boyd was pacing around the office.

"Well," Grace paused trying to find a positive slant on the situation, "They had to find out somehow," Grace walked over to where Boyd was wearing a hole in the carpet and took him by the hands, "just like we are going to have to leave this office at some point," Boyd looked at Grace with puppy dog eyes and whined

"I don't want to. Can't we just stay in here until they go home?"

"If we do that, what do you think they are going to assume we're doing?"

The conversation was killed quickly as Boyd and Grace emerged from Boyd's office their clothes straightened and hair smoothed down. Grace looked at Boyd and Boyd looked at Grace and they knew that they had been being talked about. 'better take the bull by the horns on this one' thought Boyd to himself.

"As Spencer just found out, and you two probably already knew, I'm going out with Grace, and if you've got a problem with that you can just shove it!"

"Boyd!" Grace had hoped he would show a little more tact but then she remembered that this was Boyd she was talking about. "We were going to tell you, but we just couldn't find the right time to say anything. I hope you'll forgive us." Stella was the first to act, Walking up and hugging Grace and Boyd she said,

"I think that it's wonderful you guys got together"

Eve was next on the hugging line,

"Yeah it's fantastic!" when it came to Spencer he shook Boyd's hand and gave Grace an awkward hug,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you guys,"

"It's alright Spence!" Grace assured him

"But if you're buying the first round I wouldn't say no…" Boyd added

"To the pub it is then!"


End file.
